Unti
by Labrat23
Summary: Greg has been caught trespassing. Now his very life hangs in the balance.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

I write for my own pleasure. If this upsets you, well, C'est la Vie

First chapter is just an establishment chap. Everything starts to happen after.

I walked into the Las Vegas Crime Lab. There were two trespassers in my territ'ry currently there. The receptionist signed me in before letting me go farther. I gave her a tight-lipped smile as I turned away, a visitors badge clasped tightly in my fist. I sought the younger trespasser out first. Thankfully, he was alone.

I snuck up on him, masking my scent. "Boy!" I snarled into his ear. "Where did you get the idea that you could live in my city without my permission!"

He spun around, brown eyes wide with fear. "I-I-I-I d-d-d-did get p-p-permi-mi-mision!" he stuttered pitifully.

My eyes flared to molten amber. "From who?" I asked.

His fear rolled off him in waves. "The residing pack," he said clearly. "They reside at the old mill, outside of..."

"I know where the old mill is!" I roared. Suddenly, it dawned on me. 'He doesn't realize who I am!'

"C-c-can I g-g-go now?"

I looked up at him, my eyes reverting back to their original espresso brown. "You have my permission to stay in the city, but please, tell me..." I never finished my sentence, for at that moment a loud snarling broke out from behind the door.

I already could smell the blood, rich and tangy and...mortal. Someone was assaulting mortals in my territ'ry! "Child," I said, spinning around, "what be your name and breed?"

"Greg, Gregor, Sanders. I'm part of the Fenris packs."

"Well Gregor, you and I are going to help that person," I said turning on the spot. I raced towards the door, changing. My face lengthened to form an angry muzzle, my eyes flared back to molten amber. My ears migrated to the top of my head and pointed. Fur sprouted, snow white, from my body, covering me in a thick armor. My legs became those of a wolf and a tail whipped out behind me. The change finished as I crashed through the door, knocking it powerfully off its hinges. Behind me I heard the boy, Gregor, snarling.

"Oh, God," came a weak whisper "I'm gonna die."

The trespassers lifted their muzzles. "Look brother," one of them growled, "A trespasser."

I snarled. Me, a trespasser! I may not have lived in the city for ten years, but I most certainly did not leave my territ'ry unmarked! "Trespasser!" I barked "Trespasser! This is my city fools!" I sprung forward, teeth bared, paws outreached.

One of the two trespassers managed to leap out of my path in time, but his companion was not so lucky. I felt her skin separate under my fangs, her lush blood gushing into my mouth. I ripped my head back, taking a part of her side with me. She fell to the floor in a heap, bright red blood puddeling underneath. I swallowed down the portion of her in my mouth. I didn't bother to lick the blood of my chops, enjoying the feel of it settling against my skin and turning my muzzle red.

As the blood of my impromptu meal dripped slowly from my grinning face, a soft gasp sounded loudly from my right. The mortal that I had charged out to protect was dying and the onlookers just watched, unwilling to help. I stalked over to the mortal, listening to him speak his own last rites.

"You do not have to die," I said, once I had reached him. "I can help you, just trust me."

The man looked up at me, obviously startled by my compassion. He looked around him and saw many starting to smile. "Please," he gasped, "heal me."

I smiled softly, opening my jaw. I bit gently into his untorn shoulder and drew some blood. I then let the poison in me out and flow into him. I released him once he had as much as was needed. "I am sorry if this hurts, but it is the only option you have left," I told him gently as he started to heal and change. I was starting my own pack, I realized. With the passing of my genes to him, I now had a pup to train. I turned my attention back the lone trespasser. "You thought you could take this from me," I said "but you were oh so wrong. I own this and have defended it from pack as large as a single city. Leave here and I will forget this ever happened."

The young male tucked his tail and fled.


End file.
